Thenion's Immaculate Kin
Thenion's Immaculate Kin is a religious and political organization that is dedicated to the downfall of the current government of Ish'Cong, primarily through violent means. Their declared motives for their actions are the religious oppression they suffered under Pj xi'Lelli during their time under his rule, as well as dramatic disagreements between Thenion's Immaculate Kin and the Pj xi'Lelli as to how the country should be run. Some of the most common and divisive points of discontent include foreign involvements and investments, religious topics, the current structure of the government, and the economy. History Formation Uprising Weapons Free Incident Xavier ((Tentative)) It Begins Information was found on an Ishii convoy of some potential worth. Drawn by this target, the Kin attacked and made off with three freighters carrying extremely valuable cargo. However, this attack was reported back to Syai, and a force to recover or destroy the freighters and their cargo was dispatched to the location of the Outpost the Kin raid had based out of. After a brief and mostly one-sided battle, 180 Kin Jyouns and the three freighters fled to a pre-recorded coordinate supplied by higher authorities. Xavier Space The coordinates turned out to be very near the location of territory belonging to The Galactic British Empire. A Kin scout was captured by the British, and destroyed his own fighter to commit suicide and avoid imprisonment upon being taken into a British capital ship, causing massive damage. At the same time, the Ishii pursuit was permitted to continue following the Kin in this area by the British, who also wanted the Kin destroyed after the damages they had suffered. The British themselves added numerous other ''Venators ''and fighters to the effort. However, ships belonging to The Confederaton of Alexzonyian States (CoAS) had come to this area as part of an exploration effort and stumbled across the Kin. Deceiving the CoAS ships into believing they were harmless and battered refugees, the Kin-controlled freighters managed to dock with two CoAS ''Zebra-''class Patrol Frigates, and pull them into FTL. This began a pursuit by all three nations. Organization The precise details of the organization of the religion now that it has fled Ish'Cong are scarce. It is generally assumed, however, that the Brother of the Immaculate Rovair Sloric is still in total control of the Kin, though this has not been formally confirmed. It is also probable that other senior religious figures also hold commanding positions in the Kin hierarchy. Fortunately, the infiltration of the Kin in addition to conflicts with them has provided information on the workings of some of the lower tiers of their hierarchy. Command Structure Outposts Thus far so-called Kin Outposts are the largest gatherings of Thenion's Immaculate Kin known to exist. They are typically on a level with a battleship for sheer firepower and durability, but most other details can be wildly variable. Numerous defensive systems are also commonly in place, though these can range from simple mines to interdiction probes to more sophisticated systems. Moreover, they have never been known to hold fewer than 200 Kin Jyoun-Class Fighters in addition to other ships. These things combined make them targets that are best handled with care. Outposts are generally located in a space between star systems, so as to reduce the possibility of being detected. Enemies #The current government of Ish'Cong. #The Galactic/Interstellar Empire of ImperiusX #Ingen #The Republic of Serdaristan #The Confederaton of Alexzonyian States (CoAS) (Now the Galactic Republic of Alexzonya) #The Galactic British Empire Notable Members Rovair Sloric, the Brother of the Immaculate and head of Thenion's Immaculate Kin.